It's Always Sunny In Spanish Harlem
by PhoneStarShocker007
Summary: This is a story if Jake and Bella and new characters lives in Spanish Harlem in New York They're all between 13-15 y.o. All Human. A Happy tale with drama caused By The Infamous Edward Cullen JxB! Team Jacob!
1. Sunny Spanish Harlem

It's Always Sunny In Spanish Harlem

This is a fanfic based on if Bella moved to Spanish Harlem in Manhattan from Phoenix, Arizona. Bella is fifteen and so is Jacob and Edward. ALL HUMAN. JxB

Disclaimer:: ALL ORIGINAL 'TWILIGHT' SAGA CHARACTERS BELONG TO Ms. Stephenie Meyer I only play with them sometimes enjoy myy fic!

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I just go by Bella. I am fifteen years old and I've been living with my mom in Phoenix all my life. I visit my father in Spanish Harlem. It's really cool there and I have alot of friends in New York, Harlem I guess you could say. But my best friend who I love to death is just tops. His name is Jacob. Jacob Black. He has the coolest attitude, his dad and mine go way back. SO I should probably describe him right? Right. He has long jet black hair that stops a little after his shoulders, bright gorgeous grey eyes, the most gorgeous guy you've ever seen, he's pretty tall, and an amazing face. Don't get me started on those full luscious kissable . . . Oh My God this is my best friend and I'm fantasizing about him. Whoa. So yeah he's just amazing the best person on this planet. He is Quileute and Puerto Rican. And love that jet black wavy, silky, smooth, good-smelling hair. So now I'm going to live with my dad Charlie, I asked my mom for this for three reasons 1.) I desperately needed to see Jake. 2.) I missed my dad. 3.) My mom just married a major league baseball player, and she needs to have some fun, so I was not gonna stand in her way. So here I am on a plane to New York going with my dad. _We are now landing in New York. _Great now I'm in New York. I jumped out of my seat ran to get my luggage and I saw Charlie, My Dad.

"Bells!" He yelled to me.

"Daddyyyy!" I was so happy to see him.

I jumped up into his arms, he smiling so freaking big I thought that his cheeks were going to hurt.

"My little girl is home."

"For good." I responded to him when he finally let me down.

"Daddy, I gotta go back and get my bags."

"Okay,"

I went to get my bags. Charlie lifted up the heavy ones and we piled them in the back of the cruiser.

When I was in the passenger seat and all my bags were set we headed from the airport I started to grill him about what I'd missed.

"So Daddy, how is Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Lexi, and Maddie, and all of my best friends?"

"Well Jacob doesn't know that you're here I told him you were coming next week."

Excuse me, what the hell? Why didn't he tell my best friend in the world that I was here. As if he could read my mind he clarified.

"Well Jacob was real excited so I thought we could surprise him."

"Oh my gosh that's perfect let's go straight to his house right this second." Now I was all hyped up.

"That's the plan we'll be there in about five minutes." Jacob's dad Billy Black and my dad own a brownstone with two floors they live right under my dad and I.

"Wait dad we live in the same building who in the world are going to surprise them. And hold on they're on the first floor."

"Well I'm going to send Jacob upstairs to your room, where you will text him and tell him your in Phoenix. Then you are going to sit in his room, I'll tell Billy to send him there like he's in trouble."

I started to giggle and Charlie started laughing. I could imagine Jacob's face getting in trouble and sent to his room for nothing.

"So then I'll surprise him and we'll all just go along with the day?" I asked unsure of what else to do.

"Yep. And Billy's already in on the plan so I'll just tell him when we get there and the fireworks with start." He laughed.

We finally arrived and Charlie called Billy. I could hear Jacob and Billy arguing in the background I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Go straight to your room mister." I heard Billy scream as I sat in Jacob's room.

"What the hell are you screaming about old man."He was muttering about Billy is hair was blocking his face so he didn't see me this was the perfect chance.

"Hey Spud." He spun around so fast I would've thought he broke his neck.

"Bella?" He half-whispered. The look on his face was _priceless_.

"Hey Jake."

"Oh my God." He grabbed me in his huge muscular arms and swung me in a circle.

"When did you get here I thought you were supposed to be here next week." He was breathing heavily. Probably from excitement.

"Charlie lied." I whispered. His gorgeous grey eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity. I have know idea what he was curious about. But whatever.

"Jake can I ask you something?" I asked him while sitting on his bed using his pillow as a foot rest.

"Yeah. Sure." He looked worried about something.

"Well how are Maddie, Manny, Quil, Embry, and Lex?"

"They're great Maddie is still as intimidating as ever, Manny is still the funny rebel and guess what Manny got another piercing." He smiled and was shaking his head. I was shaking mine too. To me it seemed like Manny lived for piercings. She thinks of her body as an empty canvas, so she tries to make it a work of art. But Maddie on the other hand think that if you see her body that you've been blessed. Basically they're both extremely cocky about themselves. But they are a sight, stunningly gorgeous, they have red hair and are 4'10". They have tan skin like Megan Fox and have the bodies of models.

"Well how are Rosalie and Alice?" They were also my best friends, Alice and The Twins Maddie and Manny were the same height. Rosalie was about 5'6" and had blonde hair with honey highlights. She looked like she would be seen in a Victoria's Secret Catalogue. Alice has short spiky black air and is so hyper she loves shopping and is so talkative. Alice has always reminded me of a pixie.

"Well, *sigh*, she dragged me to some store in the mall and we went through the perfume aisle and I swear to God my eyes were red for a week." We laughed.

"And Rosalie has almost every guy wrapped around her manicured fingers." He rolled his eyes.

"And Quil and Embry?"

Shook his head.

"Well, Quil thinks he's a ladies man and has had more girls that he can remember. Embry does get the girls, he plays the 'shy' card and could get away with murder."

"Ooh La La!" We laughed again and then I pulled away. I looked deep into those grey eyes, I had to ask him.

"How have you been with the ladies, Mr. Black?"

He rolled his eyes. And laughed.

"I had a couple of girls but they won't leave me alone." He shuddered.

"Why would they, look at you, your tall, gorgeous, and those grey eyes *sigh*." He looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. I could see from his reflection that not a lot of people complimented him like I just did.

"Que, Que?" He asked me in Spanish.

"Que, what you didn't hear me."

"Sorry just, I really don't get _real_ compliments like that. I usually just get 'your hot' or 'sexy eyes'. But 'gorgeous' I'm gonna sign up Calvin Klein now." He started laughing at his own joke.

"Very funny but your eyes are sexy." I smacked my hand over my mouth. He swung to look at me and raised his eyebrows.

"So you think they're sexy? Tell me what you think now."He sat down on the bed less than two inches away from my face and stared deep into my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there.

"Uh. They're p-pretty cool." He laughed and went back to the mirror.

"So now they're pretty cool. Your mouth said that but your eyes didn't. How about we go visit some old friends." I couldn't breathe. He had me so mesmerized I didn't realize what he had said.

"Okay."


	2. Tango With Our Memories

Me and Jake walked out of his building and we walked down to Jefferson Park. And that's when I saw them my little skittles: Maddie and Manny!

Just because I know how terrible Maddie's temper is I'm going to toy with her.

"Oh My freakin' god is That Madeline Santos, she is so annoying and pushover too. She makes pillows look hard." That got her attention she bolted up from the park bench and was furious I think I saw steam coming from her eyes.

"Oh my God Bella!!!!!!" She attacked me with a hug.

"Hella-Bella!!!" Then Manny came and hugged me then Jake joined in.

"'Sup, Skittles!" They dragged me down to the bench and drilled me with questions.

"When the Hell did you get here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? And who found out first I'll kill 'em!" That last one was Manny. He, he.

"Well." They asked impatiently. I had to take a deep breath to answer all they're questions at once.

"Okay first, I got here about twenty minutes ago. I didn't tell you _or_ Jake because It was a surprise. Second Billy found out first and then Jacob. And _THIRD_ you can't kill Billy just because he found out first." We all laughed I had missed them so much.

"Okay then Manny I heard you got a new piercing let me see it. Even though you already have the 'snakebites' and five studs in each ear."

"Well let me show you." She raised the back of her shirt and then I saw it a little pink corset piercing.

"OhMyGodwhenthehelldidyougetthat?" It all came out as one huge word.

"Well I got this about three months ago. And if you're wondering my mom does know and she was surprising okay with it. And If you didn't notice Maddie also got the snake bites.

I looked closely at her.

"Oh Shit you did!" She was beaming.

"Yeah. You should get it, it doesn't hurt or anything."

"I'll think about it now let's go see Alice and Nosy-Rosie and then we'll shock the pants off of Quil and Embry." I felt like having fun with them.

We all walked and laughed at memories of us since we were babies.

"Hey guys can we stop at the store really quick 'cause I need my fix."

'5 gum' that stuff is like my one addiction I love it and I always get the same flavor 'Cobalt' and It always taste great.

"Hey Ricky." Ricky is the guy that owns the store. He has known me since I was ten when I finally was allowed to go more than around the corner by myself.

"Hey B when did you get back and how long are you staying?"

"I'm moving back with Charlie, in the building."

"Well That's great today's purchase for you on the house."

"Thank you Ricky. I'll have 'six packs of '5 gum' you know my flavor." He smiled at me.

"Of course. 'Cobalt right?"

"Yes!"

"_Damn_ Bells who is all that for. If your keeping it for you, you share!." Jacob asked me. I almost got lost in those eyes but I managed to keep my cool.

"Relax two packs are for me and the rest you guys keep. DUH!" I said to him and he took his pack and Maddie and Manny took theirs. We finally got to our destination. Building 213, Apartment 5B. Rosalie and Alice's apartment with they're mom, Adrienne Elise. Suddenly Jake turned around and whispered to me.

"Okay listen Bella stand behind us so we can surprise them. Me, Manny, and Manny will talk to them and have them walk in front of us and then I need you bump past them, like try to walk in between them when we get outside and then when they realize its you we'll get the same reaction you've been getting all day."

I laughed. Jake did too.

"Got it?"

"Got it." Me and My Skittles said at the same time. I call the twins 'My Skittles' because they have red hair like a pack of skittles and they're bite sized. Ha.

I stepped behind them, while they rang the doorbell. Adrienne Elise answered wearing black jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"Hey Jacob, Maddie, Manny, Bella." Adrienne said.

"How did you see her?" Jacob asked.

"It's easy to tell because never in my life have I seen you this close to Maddie unless your hiding something, don't worry go on with your plan I heard it through the door, I won't tell Rose and Ally."

"Thank you." We all said at the same time. Well whispered it more like it.

"No problem Alice, Rosalie, your friends are here!" In two seconds time Alice and Rosalie came bouncing out of there rooms. I saw a blonde and black blur. Then from peeking over Jacob's shoulder I saw Rosalie's violet eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hi guys we should go shopping we can send Bella a gift I hope she's okay Jacob we can get her perfume or something and Maddie and Manny we can go get her some times high-tops." Damn. I forgot how much Alice talked and she was still going. I just wonder how she can say all of that without breathing you can only hold so much air in that little over active body. And she went on and on until Rose put her hand over Alice's mouth.

"Alice they just got here let's go walk we can call Bella and talk about how much we miss her."

I couldn't control it anymore I shoved them out of the way and ran into Rosalie arms.

"I missed you too Rose."

"Bella, Bella, Bella I knew it, you are a sucker for a sad face, Alice may not have known but I say those brown locks under Jacob's arm. I knew that would get you to come out."

"That is a dirty trick!"

"I know. I missed you too Bella-Baby!" Alice pushed her way through and grabbed me in a bear hug so tight. I don't know where she gets the strength.

"Oh Bella . . ." It was same questions they all asked I don't know how many times I'm going to have to answer them but I did.

"Let's bother Quil and Embry I miss those fools." We walked arm-in-arm until I stopped them all. We passed a familiar wall.

"Guys look at this." I pointed to the wall.

""Oh my goodness this was from when we were in kindergarten."

_FLASHBACK_

_We were all in kindergarten and we were playing it was Me, Manny, Maddie, Quil, Embry, Rosalie, Alice, And little Jacob. We were so cute and we didn't like each other back_ _then. Well the girls and I were friends because we were girls and if you were a boy you were gross. Well it all started when Jacob made a mistake on his picture so he asked Embry for help._

"_Embry, how can I fix my doggie picture? My purple marker broke." He pouted. Back he used to just look sad now he looks adorable._

"_Ooh. I know I know I know, you can um use that paint thing the one in that purple tube." _

"_That's real smart and not like those dumb_ _girls like Rosalie." That was it._

"_Don't talk about her like that." I yelled I threw the paint tube at his face._

"_Hey!"_

_Rosalie started crying when Alice told her what Jacob said. Manny and Maddie were arguing and so were me and Jacob. I don't eve_n _know how but then we all wanted to use the paint tube._

_Oh yeah. It was because we all were making paintings for our parents._

"_Jacob gimme the tube."_

"_NO! Its mine." Then Maddie snatched it from him and threw it to me only Quil caught it. So then Alice, me, Maddie, Manny, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Rosalie all were fighting over the purple paint. We ended up all on the floor laughing and covered in purple paint. When our parents came they were furious with us. Then when we walked out I grabbed the paint tube from my dad, they gave it to him incase we wanted to use it another time. And squirted it in Jake's direction but I hit the wall of the school._

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	3. The Dance Of A Newbie

So after laughing and gazing at the reminder of how we all became basically brother and sisters. We all started chomping on gum and then I realized something. Even though we were on the way to Quil and Embry we're missing the girl we met in fourth grade who was so sweet and shy around every one even shyer than I am. I know crazy huh? So Yeah, we're missing Alexianna Morales. Or as we call her 'Lex' or just 'Lexi'. She was so smart and always ready for any academical challenge to be thrown at her. But she also had a wild side that made us fall in love with her she was wild and crazy when she wasn't doing school work or tutoring someone. She's probably visiting her big brother she loves him so much. We met im once when we were in elementary school he was visiting her and he was just like her. She was pure Puerto Rican. Her brother was tall and funny but she was more level headed and she thought things through more than any of us. She was the one brain in the sea of morons and we wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah B."

"Well Uh . . . where is Lex I mean nobody's mentioned her and this morning in the car Charlie dodged my question about her is everything alright with her?" Alice looked down and had a sad look on her face.

"Well Bella I think I know why everyone's been dodging that question." She looked at Jake questioningly. He nodded. Oh yeah forgot to mention she's Jake's little cousin. _We_ (meaning everyone but Jacob) met her in fourth grade but he knew her his entire life but then she moved here. "Well, you remember her brother Alexander?" I nodded. She sighed. "Well she had to go live with him some kind of family emergency. It was sad really we were all crying they wouldn't even let her say goodbye to us we just call and text and email her almost every day so we can keep in touch. But it still hurts knowing that we might not see her for a long time. It was the same with you but at least we got to say goodbye and see off to the plane. We just talked to her one day. Laughing at Jake when a water balloon we were using to prank my cousin popped in his face. And Jake didn't even get to see her go." She sniffled I knew she was close to tears. I hugged her. We all comforted Alice. "It was just so *sniffle* hard." She sniffled again and hopped out of our hands and wiped her face.

"Now that, that's over with lets go get Quil and Embry they really miss you B."

"Okay Let's go."

Out of nowhere we started skipping arm-in-arm and singing . . .

"_We're off to see the wizard _

_The wonderful wizard of Oz." _

We all started laughing. "Okay we sound like tone-deaf cats let's stop before we have to make a stop at ER for ear problems."

"True *giggle* true, true, true." Rose said between giggles. We have now reached the next destination of mission "Locate The Home-Skillets". We are on 112th street. We walked into the building. Apartment 3B. I rang the doorbell. "Who is it." That was Quil's voice I'd know it anywhere. He must've just woken up he's still groggy.

"Dominoes Pizza." I hear snickering behind then I heard Quil mumbling behind the door.

"I swear to God if this is that little third grader Arnold I'm gonna punch him in his face." He mumbled.

He swung the door open and let me tell this was a sight to see. He had a shower cap lopsided on his hair and his towel hung low on his waist. His hazel eyes almost popped out of his head when he looked down and saw me. He grabbed me in a big hug and kissed my cheek a million times. He swung me around and then the un thinkable happened. His. Towel. Dropped. I felt something poking my leg. Then I didn't realize I was hugging a naked teenager with out best friends laughing there asses off at the situation. I looked down and saw _IT_. And I mean _IT_ wasn't a bad sight to see but at this moment It was disturbing I jumped off him and covered my eyes I almost tripped over a gasping for air from laughing Rosalie and a tearing up holding her sides Alice and Quil's cheeks turned a fire red color as he dipped to get his towel back around his waist.

"Quil!" I yelled. Still facing the other way and laughing.

"Yeah. Bella?"

"GO put some fu- *cough* clothes on so we can get Embry and your cheeks don't burn from the blood rush."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice." And with that he bolted from his door and we saw him go in his room he came out with black high top converse, blue jeans, and a t-shirt that said 'KILL THE MESSENGER' and on the back it said 'I AM THE MESSENGER'. And he let his hair fall at his sides. We walked out to the elevator and pressed 'L' and in the elevator the jokes rolled in.

"So Quil, you feelin' a little stiff." Jake asked. Snickering.

"Yeah, you wanna rub it?" Quil said to Jake shutting him up as he demolished his joke. We finally got to the lobby while Rosalie was imitating My face when I looked down at Quil's waist. And laughing as she did so. As soon as we got out side Quil took out his sidekick LX the 2009 version. Did I mention we all have the same phone so we can text each other easier. And when I say the same phone I mean the _same_ phone even the same color: onyx black. And the sidekick is sleek and shiny and lightweight so it's easier to text in class. He sent a text to Embry to meet us at the park. This will be my second time going there today. Embry came out there sitting at the water fountain his eyes bulged when he saw me. He ran at lightning speed and hugged tackling me to the ground. I'm glad we aren't on concrete or that would've meant one thing for me. Concussion. He helped me up and we dusted off our clothes.

"Sorry 'bout that Bella, I'm just so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too Em."

"So, s-so how long you stayin'?" He asked twirling his right foot looking at his shoe. I'm not staying, I'm moving back."

"Really!!!"

"Yes really."

"Well Then let's go to Central Park and scare some tourists."

"Embry that's mean."

"Yeah, but it's fun." He replied.

"True." Me, Jake, Rose, Ally, Quil, Maddie, and Manny said at the same time.

"Just let me tell Charlie and I'll have to call you know he can't text. To save his life."

"Oh and I gotta call Billy he text like three words per decade." He laughed at his own joke. We both took out our 'kicks and flipped them I dialed my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey Daddy"

"Hey sweetie you havin' fun with your friends?"

"Yes Daddy. Just wondering. I have money on me for the bus so can we go to Central Park. Well preferably 96th street Central Park?"

"I don't see why not, Just you and Jake and all your friends be home at, uh let's say ten thirty?"

"That's great Daddy thank you."

"No problem tell them I said 'hi'.

"K Bye."

"G'Bye"

I flipped it closed. And Jake just got off the phone with Billy.

"So did you get a Yes?"

"Yes. I got a Yes!!"

We ran to the bus put our metro cards in and went off to Central Park. We hopped off the bus and I went to get a hot dog, so did everybody else Jake got three and so did Quil and Embry. I swear I don't know where Jacob puts it. _Probably in those gorgeous russet biceps. Don't you just wanna touch them Bella? _Shut up inner thoughts. As we finished eating we walked around pranking and bothering tourists for no reason. Yeah, some might say were rotten but I just say we're bored and the people we got were so . . . I don't you they just had the look where you wanna pick on 'em. It was pretty fun though. Then out of nowhere we saw a little family. And they were nice looking.

I tapped Jake's shoulder he seemed to know them.

"Hey Jake who are they?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "They're the Cullen family."


	4. My Little Scary Skittle

**AN:: Sorry for the spelling errors or putting words in the wrong places, when I'm really tired****my fingers don't think LMAO so yeah that's about it read on Reviewers are great Big McThankies from McSpankies!**

_He rolled his eyes and laughed. "They're the Cullen Family."_

Wow there are newbies is_ my_ town and I don't know them that's a problem. A really big problem. The one with the green eyes was looking at me like I had something on my face."What is looking at?" I said to Manny.

"I don't know, maybe they're looking at how pretty you are." She replied in a high pitched voice and then went to pinch my cheeks I slapped her hands away. She giggled. I stuck my tongue out at her, she did the same back.

"Rosalie we should scare them, intimidate them." I said to Rose who was drinking sprite with a blue straw.

"They're already intimidated by anyone from Spanish Harlem."

"Yeah, they don't go anywhere between 110th and 116th street. Spanish Harlem." Quil interjected and laughed.

"They probably think they're gonna get robbed if they come over here." We all laughed and Maddie did impersonation of the blonde one running away and tripping.

"Maybe we should send private I. Amanda "Manny" Santos to scare them." I said.

"Wait that's a good idea but we need to send both Maddie and Manny in there because you two," Embry pointed two fingers to My Skittles, "Can be really scary when you want to."

"We know." they said together. Then they walked over across the park and the next thing we knew the big one with brown hair was in Manny's face and Maddie had to two littler ones looking like she scared them, like she came running out of Freddie vs Jason. The big one backed off and Manny came back with a red face and tears of rage. Her face matched her hair but nobody wanted to mess with her when she was pissed of. That's just asking her to go smackdown vs raw on you.

**Manny's (POV) Before they got back to the group**

Me and Maddie walked over to these Cullen boys and I fired at the big one with questions.

"Hey." He had a cocky look on his face that made me wanna smack him.

"'Sup." And he did that 'George Lopez' Nodding of his head.

"Listen I wanna know why are you here, who told you, you could come here, who are you with, and did you know you that when you said 'Sup' you just asked for interrogation from me do you understand that Maggot!" Yeah. I know I went all drill sergeant on him. But it was fun but what he did next shocked me.

"Okay listen whoever you are pretty as you maybe and your little sis twin over there your not scraing me. Do you understand _that_?" He got in my face and I have no problem looking him in the face and shouting back at him. Even if I am looking him face to chest. His chest which was quite impressive.

"Listen Maggot and yes I said Maggot, you didn't answer _my_ question. And big as _you_ maybe you don't scare me." He had a shocked look on his face.

"Then why are you crying?" He smirked I made me wanna punch him in the ---- WAIT A MINUTE CRYING? I put a hand to my cheek and I felt little tears and then I got even madder.

"These are tears of rage, because you are so annoying. Answer. My. Questions." I looked him right in the eye.

"Alright fine. I'm Emmett Cullen, Me and My Mother Father and Brothers came here 'cause we wanted to. And I don't think you own this place."

"Your right about one thing I don't own Central Park but you see that group of people yeah, we run Spanish Harlem."

"Oh so you run it?"

"Yeah _we_ run it,"

"Okay, And who are you Miss-Wannabe-Drill Sergeant?"

"My name is Amanda Marina Santos, and If you wanna find me then you go to Spanish Harlem but I guess you won't see me around see me around _since_ you and your family are to scared to come down by block. So if you wanna know more about me you know where I am."

I then grabbed Maddie's arm and we walked back down to the guys. I was proud of Maddie those two looked like they were about to bow down. When we got back to the guys they asked us millions of questions about what we did.

"Okay Maddie, that one with the green eyes looks like he's about to cry. What did you do to him?" Jake asked. He was crying from laughter.

"Nothing, I just didn't want him to think he could get over on me or Manny because were little he tried to flirt and got shut down very quickly. Oh yeah and I found out what green eye's name was, it's Edward, and that little blonde one who is also kind of tall, he's Jasper, and they're just shy around girls It was fairly easy shut him down even though I really didn't have to he was kind of quiet for the most part just asked me who I am."

"Did you tell him." Jake asked her again.

"Yes my exact words were 'I am Madeline Amelia Santos' and then when Malibu-kill-somebody-Barbie over here." She pointed to me I finally calmed down and wasn't red anymore. "She grabbed my arm and we left that's it."

**Bella's (POV)**

Wow that was an interesting story. It's about three thirty and we need to do more stuff to fill the time I just got the perfect Idea. We need to have a huge sleep over at me and Jake's building. I pulled him to the side and pouted.

"But I was getting another hot dog man."

"Shut it. I just had a great idea of how we can waste some time lets have a HUGE! Sleep over with everybody."

"That's perfect and we can use both floors of the building for sleeping arrangements."

"That's perfect call Billy."

**Jake's (POV) finally I know!**

I got my sidekick and dialed Billy's number so fast I almost broke my thumb.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Jake, are you in trouble?" I sighed just 'cause I called him twice in one day does not mean I'm in trouble.

"No Dad but I need you and Charlie to help me and Bella out with something."

"What do you need son?"

"Well, we were wondering, if it's okay with you and Charlie, if we could have a big sleep over with everyone like we did when Bella was leaving only this time we use both floors for people to sleep in.

Please Dad?"

He sighed. "I'll ask Charlie hold on you wanna speak to him?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Okay here he is."

"Hey kid what do you need."

"Well I was wondering could we, meaning everybody, have a big sleep over like when Bella was leaving only instead we use both floors of the house for people to sleep in so we don't have to be cramped in one person's apartment. Please Charlie."

He sighed too. But I knew I was working and we got a yes.

"Fine, but you guys know the rules after 2:00 AM the music is turned down we don't want the hole neighborhood up all night."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you Charlie."

"No problem kid just make sure you guys pick up the food, and make sure everyone has clothes and bring video games if your gonna do this you might as well do it right. And also I want everyone's parents to call me to make sure. Okay?" Since he's a cop, he needs to make sure everyone's okay, and they're parents. And also he know all of our parents.

"No problem Chief."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye."

That was a relief.

"Bella." I was so excited. She turned to me worried.

"What's wrong did he say no?"

"No he said yes but we all have to have our parents call him to make sure it's okay and we should pick up the food and stuff now."

"Got it boss." She said to me. I loved it when she called me that, makes me feel in charge.


	5. Ayo Cheeto!

Bella POV

Oh yes!! We're having a sleepover at my house. I have the perfect plan for fun. GHWT Contest. Okay total blonde moment **(AN: no offence to blondes.)**. GHWT is 'Guitar Hero World Tour'. What we can do is bring my TV and wii from upstairs to Jake's place and bring the controllers and party out. Wow I'm smart. But, before we party hardy, we're gonna need food, Jake, Quil, and Embry eat like a pack of wolves (**AN: hope you caught that x'D.**)

So off to the supermarket we go.

After dragging a still furious Manny back to the bus. We got on and signed onto AIM.

My screen name was; BrunetteChuBet33,

Manny's was; BiteMeBambi369,

Jake's was; DuhHesBadass,

Maddie's was; LittleRedBurner,

Alice's was hilarious; IdriveA911Turbo, her dream car,

Rosalie's AIM was just mean but we're mean so we love it; BeJealousImPurple,

Embry's was cute; TallShyFlyGuy007,

and Quil's was just conceded; TooSexyFerMyShirt.

I know pretty stupid since were all sitting next to each other on the bus but it's more fun to make fun of people that way.

BeJealousImPurple: Dude did you see that old man he looked like he got run over by a truck . . . and lived Lol.

Wow and she calls me mean. But he did look bad, with the ripped clothes, horrid smell and dirtyness every where. Is 'dirtyness' even a word. Probably not.

And now we're at the supermarket. Yay.

Okay why the Hell is Jacob doing a touch down dance looking he has a medical issue. Oh, chips aisle, yeah he has a BIT of an obsession with Doritos, totally not healthy. Alice came back with a cart and a basket we knew how we all ate after a long day of nothing. We went into the snacks aisle and were about to pick up some cookies when.

"AYO CHEETO!" A familiar voice yelled from the entrance of the supermarket. We all turned around to see who it was.

Oh GOD, oh GOD NO!! it was Emmett Cullen, calling Manny 'Cheeto'. Because of the red hair. This idiotic giant will die.

Manny just turned around. I swear that her eyes turned red for a sec.

"Did he just call me cheeto? I don't even like cheetos" She yelled in an outrage.

"Uh No." Jake stuttered.

I had to cover my mouth for the giggle about to escape, Jacob Black doesn't stutter and yet he's scared of this 4'10" 14 year old and yet he's 15. Sad, sad day for Jake.

Emmett walked over to us and slung an arm over Manny shoulder. She wanted to kill him and he was _oblivious _to this fact. Maddie, being no help whatsoever, burst out laughing at this scene which cause a fit of giggles from all of us, even Edward and Jasper, who until now I didn't even know were here were trying to hide their laughs.

Manny's face softened up and she laughed too.

"Okay why the hell did you call me cheeto?" She asked after everyone sobered up.

"Well you have red, hair and the cheeto bag is red." She liked it. Somehow, Miss Violet Eyed Rosalie had all of the stuff we need in the cart and Alice had the basket. We paid and walked back home.

I called my dad when we were in front of the house on the stoop.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Daddy, can you come out side we need some help with all these bags for the sleepover?"

"Give me five minutes, Billy and me are having an argument about the game."

"It is NOT an argument but a heated debate." Billy's fainted voice said in the background.

"Whatever geezer." My dad said. "Okay be out in five."

"Okay bye." I said. "Five minutes Brat Pack." I yelled to my friends. They all mumbled about the heavy bags. I laughed and two minutes later Charlie came and helped us bring the bags into the kitchen. We all sat down and rested before telling my dad about the plans.

"Okay Dad, and Billy, we have a plan we will have a GHWT Off!" I said excitedly. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Oops I forgot they have NO clue whatsoever what that is. Duh.

"Okay GHWT is 'Guitar Hero World Tour' and we could have a competition playing it."

"Oh." They all said at the same time.

"But how do we all play if there's only one TV in the living room?" Always poking holes in my plan, Jacob. Stupid, sexy, gorgeous - STOP with the ogling.

"Listen Jacob, I know that but I have a plan. We bring my TV from upstairs to here with my guitar controller and the other controllers. And the wii systems down here. And we set up a set list, play the songs at the same time and someone judges. No big." By the time I explained it everyone was already coming downstairs with band parts. Quil and Embry were setting drum sets up. Alice and Rose were getting the antenna things up, Jake was hooking up the TVs while Maddie had the Wii systems hooked up. And Manny put both guitar heroes in both Wii's. I put on the final touch. The disco ball I plugged it in and the lights of rainbow turned all around.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Guitarist Born

So after plugging in the disco ball the party began. We all ran in different directions to every bathroom to mess up our hair like 80s rockstars. Yes we weren't even thought of in the 80s but hey, I was meant to me an 80s baby Darn it! So we came back looking like KISS groupies and look alikes. And guess what Daddy says.

"I'm gonna get another beer."

And Billy adds on, "Son, I'm worried." He said looking at Jacob's wild hair covering his eyes, and it was all greasy and shiny, and looks like somebody attacked him with a screwed up blow-dryer. But we all looked like that so what the hell. And I know we're all acting like babies getting excited over freaking video games but I LOVE GUITAR HERO. It was me and Jake on guitar, Maddie and Manny on bass guitars, Quil and Embry on drums and Aice and Rose going against each other for singing.

On my team I had Embry, Alice, and Manny. Even though Quil was pretty kick ass on the drums Embry is BOSS TO THE MAX. So it's a team thing.

A competitive thing.

A power thing.

_My_ thing.

And Jake and his team of rejects won't stop me. Whoa, somebody stop me did I just call my best friends rejects. Yeah, forgot to mention, me and competition don't mix so I need to push all these evil thoughts straight out of my head. So now I'm ready to both kick Jake's ass, because he'll never let me live it down, _and_ have . . . _fun_ . . . I think. Maybe. Kinda. Oh Shut up who asked you?

"What's the first six pick?" Maddie asked from the other side of the room after blowing hair from her eyes and pinning it so she could see the guitar.

"Well I was thinking, Spider webs, What I've Done, Dammit, Misery Business, No Sleep Till Brooklyn, and the final killer, Scream Aim Fire. All Expert. Yes?" I said they all looked determined. Of course I saw a flash of fear when I looked in Rosalie's eyes, she knew I OWNED Misery Business on _ANY_ instrument. As long as it NOT real. I'm not that good.

"You guys ready?" I asked with a smile on my face?

"Let's go Bellyboo." Only Jacob. He's the only idiot that ever calls me _'Bellyboo'_ ever since we were ten and he discovered the art of the navel piercing and _I_ made a joke about wanting one. So ever since then he calls me that when I get really excited. It's like his twisted was of gloating. Show Off. _Those muscles and that smile and those se- _OKAY I have a problem. Thinking about my bestie like that NOT COOL. And now I want to crush him. Hard. I want him crying.

"Bring it on like hot butt'ahh popcorn. Jakey." I saw his left eye do that funny twitch thingy when he gets really annoyed. Ha. Little, or big, wierdo.

"Oh I got it Belly-" And that's all he got before Rose cut in.

"_Yes_ we get it _Bellyboo _and _Jakey_ Shut the hell up about it and let's play." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Rose, when I win this, don't cry too hard." I said laughing. We all selected the chosen songs, picked the difficulty level and started off with Spider webs. On three we pressed green and Alice and Rosalie sang like angels trying to beat _each other_ out rather than every one else. I think we were all like that though, Em and Quil smashed the shit out of those drums I'm glad they're sturdy. And me and Jake weren't even looking at the screen, but at each other with determined looks on our faces.

(Lyrics to Spider webs.)

_You think that we connect  
That the chemistry's correct  
Your words walk right through my ears  
Presuming I like what I hear._

And now I'm stuck in the  
The web you're spinning  
You got me for your prey

Sorry I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message and I'll call you back.  
A likely story, but  
Leave a message and I'll call you back.

You're intruding on what's mine  
Yeah, and you're taking up my time  
Don't have the courage inside me  
To tell you "Please let me be".

Communication  
A telephonic invasion  
I'm planning my escape!  
Sorry I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message and I'll call you back.  
A likely story, but  
Leave a message and I'll call you back.

And it's all your fault  
I screen my phone calls  
No matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone calls.

Now it's gone too deep  
(Now it's gone too deep)  
You wake me in my sleep  
(Wake me in my sleep)  
My dreams become nightmares  
(My dreams become nightmares)  
Because you're ringing in my ears,

Sorry I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message and I'll call you back.  
A likely story, but  
Leave a message and I'll call you back.

And it's all your fault  
I screen my phone calls  
No matter matter matter matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone calls.

Ooh, the spiderwebs  
Leave a message and I'll call you back.  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message and I'll call you back.  
It's all your fault  
I screen my phone calls  
No matter matter matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone calls  
It's all your fault  
It's all your fault  
No matter who calls  
No matter who calls.

I'm walking into spiderwebsSo leave a message and I'll call you back  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
Leave a message and I'll call you back.

Oh it's all your fault  
No matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone calls  
It's all your fault  
No matter matter matter who calls  
I screen my phone calls  
I'm walking into spiderwebs  
Leave a message and I'll call you back.

The video crowd cheered and hollered. Yay my team _LOST. _CRAP, we lost the very first song. This. Is. Not. Good. And Jake and Rose came up looking cocky and _so_ self assured that they had all the five songs left in the bag. They got another thing coming. We lost. Thank you Embry. He got his freaking shoe lace caught in the foot pedal of the drums what kind of freak accident is that?

"What the freak Em?" I said.

"I'm sorry but my shoe was untied."

"Why didn't you take your shoes _off_ like every other person in this freaking house." I said.

"Oops." And he shrugged. The little freaker shrugged. Come the freak on.

"What ever just take off your shoes now please." And he did.

"Next song." Manny said getting irritated like me. She wanted to win and if anything happened next time we might just snap.

"Yeah." So I put my pissed off mood toward Jake and Rose for winning.

"What I've Done it Is." I was about to press resume when KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. That effing door. I asked my dad to get it. So he did.

"Bells, it's three kids a big one, and reddish whatever colored hair one, and a blonde." Those sound like familiar colors.

"Gee, Dad can I get a name?" I sarcastically replied.

I walked and moved him out of the way. And there standing in front of me were Emmett, Edward, and Jasper Cullen. Any other girl would feel self-consious about looking like she just rolled out of bed. But me and my girls did that any way so nobody cared.

"Uh. Hey dudes." I said in an annoyed voice they interrupted my game. That I planned on winning.

"Hey there Bella, What's up?" Emmett asked.

"We're having a contest. Guitar Hero."

"Oh cool can we play." He said in a hyper voice.

"Uh wow thanks for introducing me Bell." My dad asked from behind.

"Oh sorry these are Emmett, Edward, and Jasper Cullen they're cool, can they come in?"

"Holy Cheese and Crackers it's the Chief. Sir, I'm a huge fan I idolize your work your amazing." Emmett said worshiping, the only fitting word, my dad.

"Forgive him," Jasper said pushing past Emmett. "My brother wants to be a cop for the uniform." He said sighing.

I laughed.

"Well you can't play because right before you came in it kinda turned into a grudge match but you can judge." I said they all said thanks and got comfortable.

"Oh hey guys." Jacob and the gang said to everybody.

"Oh yea 'Supp" They basically all said.

"Dudes, Dudettes." Edward said, and Emmett did the 'nod'.

"Can we go now?" Maddie said.

"Yeah."

I walked back to the screen and asked if they were ready. Quil replied with a ' Only forever ago.' I chose to ignore him.

I hit green and the girls got into emo mode and sang what I've done we were all jumping up and down.

(Lyrics to What I've Done)

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

So let mercy come  
And wash away...

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
And wash away...

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I'll start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done.

And We WON! Cause we nice like that.

"Hold it how do you know they won." Rose asked and Maddie looked like she was going to ask the same thing. I sat there doing my touchdown dance like a mad woman.

"Because the game says so." Emmett said in a cool, calm voice. And Edward and Jasper grabbed markers and paper and gave us a 10 and the others a 9, Rose was pissed. Ha And I was on cloud 'They got a _9_' LOL. Literally.


	7. HHNFLAGB Part II

_**AN: Okay people All characters Belong to SM and blah, blah, blah I own nothing blah, blah, blah, I'm so Jealous, yadda, yadda, yadda and all Games, game systems, tv shows, movies, and songs belong to their rightful owners. No copyright intended. **_

_**I'm too pretty for Juvi Lolz .**_

_And We WON! Cause we nice like that._

"_Hold it how do you know they won." Rose asked and Maddie looked like she was going to ask the same thing. I sat there doing my touchdown dance like a mad woman._

"_Because the game says so." Emmett said in a cool, calm voice. And Edward and Jasper grabbed markers and paper and gave us a 10 and the others a 9, Rose was pissed. Ha And I was on cloud 'They got a 9' LOL. Literally._

Well that was fun. Okay so I really don't want to sing Dammit. None of us are good at that so, I'm going to tell them we should pick a different song.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

They were all done with the pouting and the gloating. _Thank God_. I said internally.

"Yeah." Manny and Alice said at the same time.

"We should pick a different song. Dammit is great, but we're all terrible at that song. So we should pick something that is more fun and something, I don't know, 80's like." I said in a tone that said, DUH!

"Yeah. How 'bout we don Beat It in honor of MJ." Rose said. That was a great idea. Okay so I know that _I _picked the songs but that was stupid I know that I'm a huge coward when it comes to that song too confusing. I get so caught up in the song that I forget which buttons to press. I am Blink182-retarded.

"Coolness. So Beat It, it is."

I selected Beat It and hit expert, Jake's team did the same.

"Ready." I asked them.

"As we'll ever be." Wow Quil. Deep as a puddle.

"Alright GO!" And the song started we _really_ got into Michael Jackson mode. Singing and some doing the moonwalk.

(Lyrics to Beat It.)

_They told him, "Don't you ever come around here_

_Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear."_

_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it, just beat it_

_You better run, you better do what you can_

_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man_

_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can_

_Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man_

_You wanna stay alive, better do what you can_

_So beat it, just beat it_

_You have to show them that you're really not scared_

_You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_

_They'll kick you, then they beat you_

_Then they'll tell you it's fair_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated _

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it_

_Beat it_

_Beat it _

_Beat it _

_Beat it_

_Beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, (beat it) beat it, (beat it)_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Beat it, beat it, beat it_

It was crazy we were all feeling it. We were so into it I didn't notice that the huge lamp had fallen down and the drawers we shaking from the intensity of she volume, and All of us were sweating bullets, and Disco Ball had fallen on the couch, thank goodness If that would've broke OMCD, **(AN: Oh My Cheese Doodles x'D.)**and the frames were shivering, some even slithered down that wall. Creepy. But cool. Like really cool. Like awesome-sauce OMCD new _True Blood _episode cool. Like Nikki Reed in_ thirteen_ cool. Like Kristen Stewart in _Speak_ cool. Like Taylor Lautner is Drop Dead Sexy in every movie he ever made cool. It's like- Okay I think you probably got it. But _just that cool_.

"Damn, we awesome." Embry said after a long time. We all felt great.

"Hell yes we are and look who won. Oh Baby I did high two." I said to him and we raised the peace sign and waved it up and down. We made that up when we were eleven.

"Aw crap." Jake said pouting. There is no bruise more painful than a man's pride. I feel like punching that bruise. His lower lip jutted out, little puffy cute lip. Ha he lost.

"What was that baby?" I asked in a high pitched voice, " Are you sad did you wanna win? Did you wanna rub it in, Well too damn bad 'cuz we too fly and too live for you. Sorry babes." Everybody know's I only say 'babes' when I'm being sarcastic or mean. And today was both.

"Shut up Bell." He said. I decided not to egg him on.

"Next song please, like _NOW_" Rosalie said.

Alright Misery Business.

I looked over at Jake. He is sweating like he just ran a marathon, and yet we're all sweating and nobody smells. And if they do then I don't know because we are in a fog of Febreze. Thanks a lot Charlie. Alice and Rosalie started smirking. They both were great singers and both idolized Hayley Williams. And we all did. Jake's idol was Brendon Urie. And his second best was Josh Farro.

(Lyrics to Misery Business.)

_Hit that, hit that snare._

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks, and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But, God, does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could, then you know you would_

_Cause, God, it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry, honey, but I'm past that, now look this way_

_Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But, God, does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could, then you know you would_

_Cause, God, it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving…_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But, God, does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could, then you know you would_

_Cause, God, it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

We won again. Wow I think I might go deaf from the cheering.

No we're onto No Sleep Till Brooklyn. Alice and Rose started to get all ghetto-ed up. And such tried to look gangster. And started rapping. Like The Beastie Boys. Aww Little Jake is getting pissed off. As much as I love him, as a friend, _for now._ Damn you inner thoughts, I have to crush him. In the words of Megan Fox 'I want you _hopeless_.' And I do. For now.

(Lyrics to No Sleep Till Brooklyn.)

_Foot on the pedal, never ever false metal_

_Engine running hotter than a boiling kettle_

_My job ain't a job, it's a damn good time_

_City to city I'm running my rhymes_

_On location, touring around the nation_

_Beastie Boys always on vacation_

_Itchy trigger finger but a stable turntable_

_I do what I do best because I'm willing and able_

_Ain't no faking, your money I'm taking_

_Going coast to coast to watch all the girlies shaking_

_While you're at the job working nine to five_

_The Beastie Boys at the Garden cold kickin' it live_

_No sleep till--_

_Another plane, another train_

_Another bottle in the brain_

_Another girl, another fight_

_Another drive all night_

_Our manager's crazy, he always smokes dust_

_He's got his own room at the back of the bus_

_Tour around the world, you rock around the clock_

_Plane to hotel, girls on the jock_

_We're trashing hotels like it's going out of style_

_Getting paid along the way 'cause it's worth your while_

_Four on the floor, Ad Rock's out the door_

_MCA's in the back because he's skeezin' with a whore_

_We got a safe in the trunk with money in a stack_

_With dice in the front and Brooklyn's in the back_

_No sleep till--_

_No sleep till Brooklyn_

_No sleep till Brooklyn_

_Ain't seen the light since we started this band_

_MCA, get on the mike my man_

_Born and bred Brooklyn, U.S.A._

_They call me Adam Yauch_

_But I'm M.C.A.._

_Like a lemon to a lime_

_A lime to a lemon_

_I sip the def ale with all the fly women._

_Got limos_

_Arena_

_TV-shows_

_Autograph pictures and classy hos_

_Step off homes_

_Get out of my way_

_Taxing little girlies from here to L.A.._

_Waking up_

_Before I get to sleep_

_'Cause I'll be rockin' this party eight days a week!_

_No sleep till -_

_No sleep till Brooklyn! No sleep till Brooklyn !_

We win. So we cheered, and laughed.

Then Dad said, "Okay rockstars pizza's here." Before he could get the words out we had the game on pause, controllers on the couch and were at the table. Emmett, Jasper and Edward looked scared. I laughed.

"Okay you guys can eat too duh." I said they mumbled thanks and got slices from my dad and Billy. My dad ordered eight pies. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You don't know how amazing a chicken slice is after like four songs. The only problem was that aside from Emmett, I now named Curly Fry because of the hair, Jasper now named Shadow, and Edward now named Chowder, I don't know I just picked the names, so yes aside from them we had a hard time eating. Thanks to playing songs forever our fingers are sore and pizza is hot NOT COOL!


End file.
